


Count your senses

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Comforting someone dissociating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Other, Wraith's dissociation and multi-dimension whispers, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For someone on tumblr who wanted something soft with Reader and Wraith involving comforting her.OrIn which Wraith sometimes has moments where she can't seem to see nor hear anything in the present, but sometimes you say something so out of touch with what she's seeing she can come back to Earth. One of these things? Being reminded about your T-rex pajamas.
Relationships: Wraith | Renee Blasey/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Count your senses

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna support me or request me, check out my tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess (MUST BE 18+ TO FOLLOW AND INTERACT AND HAVE YOUR AGE IN YOUR BIO)
> 
> Want to tag me on smth on Twitter or just chill? It's @PlumpPeachyGirl (Same rules as above)

Wraith was a ghost.

That is what she said to you one day, her eyes unfocused and milky white as she murmured to herself. Dissociating as her eyes glassed over and she seemed like she was both watching something, yet looking millions of miles ahead. Yet, all that was in front of her was just a wall a few feet away.

You’d joked with her gentle when she said that, gently nudging her side and saying, “Is it because you’re my boo?” In the hopes of lightening her mood, or even trying to help ease whatever may be burdening her. You had no idea it would cause her to blink twice, her eyes fading to her deep black pools that looked at you with both bewilderment and amusement in them.

You’d snapped her out of it absolutely on accident.

This became a routine, but it didn’t always work of course. You just helped ease whatever she was hearing. Most times it was in the safety of your room where Wraith would have these familiar episodes of the whispering, the reminders of various lives, different outcomes. She’d be sat down with your guiding when she’d suddenly stop and seem to drift without anything coming to trigger it, and you’d sit with her. When she’d mutter something loud enough, you’d respond as best as you could. With either something humorous, or something affirming that she was real.

That she was here.

A lot of times, she came out of it and would be stiffened up and confused. You knew that feeling well, so you worked with her to figure out how best to comfort her. It was hard to get clear answers, as opening up wasn’t her strongest attribute, but you finally figured it out with her help.

Each sense. You’d ask her every time: What do you see? What do you smell? What do you hear? What do you feel? What do you taste? With the last question always punctuated by a soft peck of her lips or any sort of treat you had on standby. Sometimes it wouldn’t get her out of it completely, but it always did calm her, and THAT was the most important part. Making sure she was comfortable and felt safe.

It happens again today when you two are in bed, having set up your phone so you two could watch a movie to help her sleep. Wraith had suddenly grunted, sitting up with a wince until her eyes slowly faded white and she’d stared in one location.

Carefully, you sit up with her and shift your body to be in front of her. Her hands are already starting to pick at her own hands, and you gently take them into your own. Holding her hands with laced fingers so all she can do it tap the back of your hands with her nails.

“Death- dead. They’re dead- she's dead, she made a slip up- went into the room- can't- they won’t-- she’s--” Her words are sputtered, back and forth, seeming to have four different voices echoing her own. You can see the vague outline of her faded pupil flickering as if she’s watching a script or a play by play. You gently squeeze her hands, watching as a tear rolls down her cheek with agony ripping through your veins.

Once again, she’s starting up again, “You- you went with? Why are you with her? Me—her? Why are you there? You weren’t supposed to be there- got hurt. You got hurt- I hurt you?” She sounds so panicked, so heartbroken. You can only imagine she must feel the agony of another life losing you. You feel your throat tighten for her pain.

“I’m here,” You whisper to her, just barely a murmur and watch as her eyes flicker towards your face but seemingly can’t seem to find you. You clear your throat and try again louder.  ”Baby , I’m right here- can you feel me? I haven’t left  you, I’m not hurt. I’m still in my dinosaur pjs.” Just a small joke to help her, a small smile flickering onto your lips.

Wraith’s eyebrows knit, lips parting a few times as if she’s trying to find words. And when she blinks, her eyes are those deep, dark pools again. Confusion is written all over her face, a few glances around the room and then down to your hands that are being squeezed near white from her tight grip.

“What do you see?” You start gently, watching her confused expression tighten softly before seeming a bit amused.

“Your t-rex pajama pants.”

You smile at that, squeezing her hands gently. “What do you smell?”

You watch her inhale slowly, eyes fluttering softly before her rosy lips are moving, “Your cologne from your shower earlier.” Spoken so softly, so fondly, so adoringly that your heart constricts.

“What do you hear?”

“...Your voice.”

“What do you feel?”

You feel her squeeze your hands gently, her hands adjusting to hold your hands properly so she can run her thumb over the back of your hand. “You. Your hands.” Before her lips flicker up in that shy little way they go, her eyes flickering to your lips in anticipation. You can’t help the smile over your own face, leaning in to peck her already prepared lips.

“What do you taste?” You murmur against her mouth, letting her hands release you so she can wind her arms slowly around your neck.

“Your cinnamon chapstick.” Wraith murmurs back against your mouth, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips once more before leaning back, allowing you to peck her nose before you part softly. Just enough back she can still hold you.

“You still  wanna watch the movie?” You offer quietly after a few moments, gently reaching up to cup her cheeks, softly squishing them and causing a beautiful smile to break out onto her face. Playfully, she shoves at your hands, only causing you to squish her face more until she gives in and makes the fishy face you wanted. 

You beam brightly, releasing her until she’s quietly making a motion for you to follow her back down into the bed so you’ll hold her.

No movie, that’s understandable. And the light is left on tonight for her.

Judging by her prior murmurs, you’re not surprised when she rolls over to face you. One of her hands resting on your cheek to stroke her thumb there, while you hold her other hand close to your heart after gently kissing her knuckles. Just the quietest was of telling her:

You’re still there. Forever.


End file.
